


A Little Help From Logic

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Roman has been in his room all day, and Logan investigates.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Little Help From Logic

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt over on Tumblr

Roman sighed in frustration as he crumpled yet another piece of paper up and threw it at the trash can. It bounced off the rim and joined the countless other crumpled up ideas on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and resisted the urge to scream. At the rate he was going, he would  _ never _ finish in time.

“Roman, are you there? Patton sent me to retrieve you for dinner.” Logan’s voice came from the other side of his door.

Roman lifted his head wearily and called, “I will be out in a moment! I just need to finish something!”

The noise of the doorknob turning was the only warning he got before Logan was spinning him around in his chair and giving him an exasperated expression. “Roman, you’ve been in your room all day. What have you been doing in here?”

He shoved Logan’s hands off his shoulders and turned back to his desk. “It’s nothing of importance.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

Roman sighed. “I have been working on a gift for Patton. For his birthday.” he glanced back at the pile of thrown out ideas. “I… seem to be having a bit of trouble with that.”

Logan ran a hand through his hair, lost in thought. “Well,” he said awkwardly. “Have you tried-”

“I’ve tried everything, specs!” Roman cried, throwing his hands up dramatically. Seeing the look on Logan’s face, he coughed and motioned for him to continue. “Erm, sorry.”

Logan sighed. “Have you tried making a card? Or perhaps-”

“But I want to make something  _ more _ than a card!” Roman rubbed his eyes angrily. “I’ve been trying for hours, but nothing seems  _ right _ .”

Logan hummed thoughtfully, walking over to the pile of discarded ideas. He picked one of them up and unraveled it, careful not to rip the paper. He read it to himself before raising an eyebrow at Roman. “A cat?”

Roman sighed. “Yeah, that was a pretty dumb idea.”

“Maybe not,” Logan said, walking back over to the desk. “We all know Patton is allergic to cats, but what if there was a way that he could interact with them without triggering his allergy?”

Roman gasped and waved his arms excitedly. “I can make him a plush cat!”

Logan blinked at him. “What? No, I was suggesting that you get Patton a hypoallergenic-” he stopped himself, seeing how excited Roman was. “But that works too.”

The creative side jumped out of his chair and bowed dramatically. “Thank you for your assistance, Logan. It is much appreciated.”

Logan nodded. “All in a day’s work. Now, go get some dinner. I’m sure Patton would like to see you before you hole yourself up in your room again.”


End file.
